1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling the fuel injection in an internal combustion engine. The method according to the present invention is used, for example, for an internal combustion engine for an automobile equipped with an L-J type electronic fuel injection controller (EFI) with an air flow meter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in an internal combustion engine equipped with an L-J type EFI, the air flow meter is influenced by air pulsation in the air intake pipe in the high intake air range. Hence, the opening degree of the air flow meter due to the rotation of the plate of the air flow meter tends to become excessive.
In the above-mentioned EFI, the pulse width .tau. of the fuel injection signal is controlled according to the following equation: EQU .tau.=C.multidot.Q/N (1)
wherein Q is the amount of the intake air, N is the engine rotational speed and C is a predetermined constant.
Hence, .tau. is increased as Q is increased. Thus, there is a problem in that, when the air flow meter is influenced by air pulsation in the air intake pipe in the high intake air range and the opening degree of the air flow meter becomes excessive, the amount of injected fuel becomes excessive, making the air-fuel mixture over-rich and, accordingly, causing insufficient engine output power.